You
by Brad-san
Summary: Aya liebt Yohji, der scheint die Gefühle jedoch nicht zu erwidern. Sie haben eine sexuelle Affäre, ohne Gefühle. Eines Abends äußert sich Aya über diese Gefühle - auch Yohji gegenüber


Titel: You. Teil: 4/4 Autor: Brad-san E-Mail: Brad-san@web.de Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz Rating: PG-14 bzw. 13 Warung: lemon, darkfic, death Komentar: Aya liebt Yohji, der ihn aber nicht zu lieben scheint. Beide haben eine sexuelle Affäre, mehr nicht. Doch an einem Abend will Aya seine Gefühle gestehen. Pairing: Aya/Yohji  
  
Normaler Weise sind das wie drei Geschichten. Du., You., You are gone.. Hier habe ich aber alle zusammen rausgestellt. Viel Spaß, wenn man das so nennen kann.  
  
~*~*~*~Du.~*~*~*~  
  
Es ist dunkel. Es regnet. Ich stehe vor dem offenen Fenster, kann nicht schlafen. Warum? Willst du das wirklich wissen? Du, der du in allen Nächten in meinem Kopf herum gehst, tun dir davon nicht irgendwann die Füße weh? Willst du es wissen? Der Grund bist einzig und allein du! Ja, wegen dir kann ich nicht schlafen! Raubst mir den Schlaf.  
  
Draußen regnet es, die Wolken weinen, so wie ich in manchen einsamen stillen Nächten. Draußen muss es kalt sein, hier drinnen ja auch, doch das macht mir nichts aus, ich fühle es nicht, so wie nichts- denkt ihr. Doch es ist anders, auch ich kann fühlen, wie jeder Mensch, nur ich zeige es nicht. Auch ich fühle, Schmerz, Angst, Trauer und Liebe.  
  
Ja ich fühle, doch es sind die falschen Gefühle. Gefühle, die du nie bemerken sollst, doch was soll ich machen? Mich weiterhin verschließend abwenden, nur in einigen Nächten meine Gefühle herauslassen, wobei ich auch noch aufpassen muss, das ich mich nicht verrate? Sollte ich zu viel Leidenschaft zeigen, vielleicht sogar Liebe, was würde passieren? Würdest du dich ekelnd abwenden, oder mich vielleicht verstehen? Nein, sicher nicht, diese Gefühle kannst du sicher nicht verstehen, nicht bei mir. Ekelnd abwenden? Waren wir uns dafür nicht viel zu nah, in jenen Nächten, als du zu mir kamst, dich mir hingabst.  
  
Ich schaue nach draußen, es regnet noch immer, wie lange stehe ich hier schon? Ich kann, und will, es nicht sagen, denn ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, also ist es egal, ob ich hier stehe oder in meinem Bett liege- allein. Im Hintergrund höre ich eine Frauenstimme; oh, ich hatte das Radio eingeschaltet; sie singt immer wieder 'BOUNCE!'. Ja, bounce - verschwinde; und doch bleib bei mir. Wenn du da bist leide ich, wenn du weg bist auch. Nur, wenn du da bist muss ich mich zusammenreißen, an meiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten; sie ist zu schwach. Genau wie ich! Wie ich sie hasse, Schwäche.  
  
Bleib bei mir, gehe nicht, lass uns eine Nacht gemeinsam verbringen- eine Nacht, in der ich wieder nicht befriedigt werde. Nicht körperlich, da ist nichts dran auszusetzen, nur seelisch nicht. Du bist gut im Bett, verdammt gut- nur das ist leider nicht genug. Wenn wir eine Nacht verbringen, dann ficken wir uns, oder eher ich dich, meist bis wir beide nicht mehr können. So etwas wie Konditionstraining.  
  
Wie gern würde ich mit dir schlafen, dich sanft küssen. Danach dich im Arm halten und mit dir am Morgen aufwachen. Doch es ist mir nicht erlaubt. Dürfen Killer überhaupt lieben- können sie es? Ich für meinen Teil schon, und doch. Es sollte nicht sein, aber es ist so.  
  
Mein Körper wippt leicht zur Musik, ein neues Lied erklingt, klingt irgendwie nach einem Discohit! Doch es interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Das Kinn ruht auf meinen Händen, während sich meine Ellenbogen aus dem Fenstersims abstützen.  
  
"Du schläfst auch nicht?!" Du reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, Gedanken in denen ich mir ausmale was wäre Wenn, doch es ist ja nicht. Warum dann also Illusionen hinterher hängen? Du hast das Zimmer betreten, in dem ich gerade dabei bin meine Gefühle, Gedanken wenigstens etwas zu sortieren.  
  
"Hn." Gebe ich von mir, ohne mich umzudrehen, weil ich weiß, dass du da bist. Doch diese Seite kennst du ja schon von mir. Es wird die Einzige sein, die du je kennen lernen wirst, sollte nicht."Du kannst nicht einschlafen, hm? Wie wär's noch mit ein bisschen Spaß?" Du lächelst dabei; weißt nicht, was es für mich bedeutet.  
  
Du merkst es nicht. Wie auch, wenn ich immer diese verdammte Maske aufrecht erhalte? Aber es ist doch nur um dich zu schützen. Denn wüsstest du es. Wüsstest du mit welchen Blicken ich dir manchmal verstohlen hinterher schaue. Nur wenn es keiner merkt, manchmal nicht mal ich.  
  
"Aya, was ist? Willst du mir erzählen, dass du mich verschmähst?" Aya, wieder hast du mich so genannt. Weißt du wie ich wirklich heiße? Sicher nicht. Warum auch. Du interessierst dich nicht für mich, nur wenn es um Befriedigung, Selbstbestätigung geht.  
  
"Aya, was hast du denn?" Fragst du mich noch einmal. "Nichts." Doch irgendwie klingt es nicht so; du glaubst es auch nicht. Du stellst dich hinter mich, reibst langsam und vorsichtig dein Becken an meinem Hintern, denn an meiner Position hat sich noch nichts geändert. Hältst meine Hüften sanft, aber bestimmt.  
  
Wie viel Selbstbeherrschung wende ich an, um mich nicht einfach umzudrehen; nicht über dich herzufallen, dir nicht zu sagen, was ich für dich empfinde? Viel- verdammt viel. Und das nur, um. Ja, um was?  
  
Ich sehe noch nach draußen, heute sollte 'Marsnacht' sein. Doch die Wolken verderben das Schauspiel, naja, er wird auch morgen noch da sein. Der Mars war das letzte mal vor 65 000 Jahren uns so nah. Angeblich sollen vom diesem Planeten besondere Liebes- oder Lustwellen ausgehen. Weißt du das? Man könnte fast meinen Ja, immer noch reibst du beständig dein Becken an meinem, lässt mich fühlen, dass du es eigentlich kaum noch erwarten kannst. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ergeht es mir genau so.  
  
"AYA!" Wieder reißt du mich aus meinen Gedanken, mit Recht, ich habe dir noch keine Antwort gegeben. Du willst sie wissen? Dann soll das die Nacht werden, in der ich mich dir anvertraue, mich öffne. Ein schwerer Schritt. Ich kann so viel gewinnen, doch gleichzeitig könnte es meinen seelischen Tod bedeuten.  
  
Also gut, du willst es so. Langsam richte ich mich auf, drehe mich um und schaue dir in die Augen. Etwas in meinem Blick muss dich erschreckt haben, hast aufgehört mich zu halten, doch die verräterische Beule ist keines Falls gewichen. Bei uns beiden nicht. Ich lächle eines meiner sehr wenigen Lächeln, nur für dich! Dann hebe ich langsam meine Hand zu deiner Wange - will dich nicht erschrecken - streichle dich vorsichtig.  
  
Zuerst hast du fragend geguckt, dann fast erschrocken. Du bist so zerbrechlich, selbst wenn es nicht so aussieht; ich weiß es besser- eine falsche Bewegung und alles ist zerstört. Meine Lippen nähern sich den deinen, unser erster Kuss? Nein, bestimmt nicht, aber sicher der beste von allen- für mich jedenfalls. Sanft fährt meine Zunge über deine noch geschlossenen Lippen - noch, doch den Widerstand hältst du nicht lange, du kannst nicht. Über deine ebenmäßigen Zähne streicht meine Zunge, bis sie deine verspiel anstupst, du stupst zurück. Was für eine Freude. Ein Spiel, bei dem es nie einen Sieger gibt? Ich habe schon verloren. Mein Herz an dich!  
  
Rasch blinzle ich, nur kurz, doch es reicht, um zu sehen, dass du genießt; ebenfalls hast du die Augen geschlossen. Nach diesem atemberaubenden Kuss müssen wir Luft holen; irgendwie schaust du mich komisch an. Erwartest du eine Erklärung? War dieser Kuss nicht Argument genug. So wie du mich ansiehst wohl nicht. Ich seufze.  
  
Mit Worten zu erzählen? Ich bin kein Redner, hab' nicht so viel Übung in der Wortwahl, würdest du mich überhaupt verstehen? Vermutlich nicht, selbst wenn ich es dir erklärte - ich verstehe es ja kaum selbst.  
  
Du bist noch in meiner Umarmung gefangen. Empfindet du es als unangenehm? Behutsam streichle ich dir über den Rücken, eine große Landschaft, die ich sicher ohne Kompass oder Karte durchschreiten kann, eben weil ich sie kenne, und liebe. So wie alles an dir.  
  
"Komm, lass uns zu mir gehen." Auf deine große Spielwiese, wo wir uns oft austoben. Ich kann mich dir nicht erwehren, komme mit. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie sich mein Körper nach deinem sehnt. Auch meine Seele sucht deine, nur sie bekommt nicht das, was sie will.  
  
Wir sind in deinem Zimmer angekommen, so wie schon oft. Schwarze Seide schmückt das Bett, sie ist schön kühl, schafft jedoch keine Linderung für zwei erhitzte Körper. Ich lasse mich auf das Bett fallen, ziehe dich mit. Du liegst oben, das erste mal, kommt es dir nicht etwas eigenartig vor? Ich gebe Kontrolle ab?! Ja, nur an dich, dir vertraue ich, dich liebe ich!  
  
Du zerrst an meiner Satinhose, mein dazugehöriges Oberteil befindet sich sicher schon auf deinem Boden. Geschickt hast du mich und auch dich selbst ausgezogen, den störenden Stoff einfach von unseren Leibern gerissen. Du bist ungeduldig, viel zu sehr. Lass uns doch Zeit, lass uns genießen.  
  
Deine Hand streicht über meine Brust hinab zu meiner Erektion. Dort angekommen streichst du sie der Länge nach auf und ab. Ach ja, stimmt, ich hatte vergessen, dass es dir um Befriedigung, Befreiung geht, nicht um Einfühlsamkeit. Deine Hand wird von deinem Mund abgelöst. Du kannst das echt gut, wie oft durfte ich schon diese verwöhnende Zunge spüren? Oft, sehr oft. Doch dich selbst. Das nicht, noch nicht. Ich war immer der, der Aktiv sein durfte. Wie es dazu kam? Ich gebe meine Kontrolle nicht gerne ab. Doch ich habe gelernt, ich habe keine Angst mehr davor, will endlich den letzten Schritt wagen, dir vertraue ich. Mein Leben würde ich dir anvertrauen. Aber du willst es gar nicht, weißt nichts davon.  
  
Oh, du hast aufgehört. Deine grünen Augen schauen mich an. Was willst du mir sagen? Erwartest du, dass ich meinerseits etwas machen, verlangst du es? Lass mich heute passiv sein, dich in mir spüren, kommen, wenn ich spüre, dass mich dein Samen füllt.  
  
"Mach weiter." Sage ich einfach nur. Du glaubst sicher nicht, was du hörst. Überrascht dich heute überhaupt noch was? Wenn du schon verwirrt bist, kann ich dir gleich alles gestehen.  
  
Deine Zunge verwöhnt mich weiter. Gott, ich muss mich zusammenreißen um nicht gleich zu kommen. Ich gestatte mir aber nicht auch nur einen Laut von mir zu geben. Zwei deiner Finger führst du zu deinem Mund, um sie mit Speichel anzufeuchten. Suchen fährst du durch meine Poritze, findest schließlich das wonach du gesucht hast und schiebst die Finger hinein.  
  
Scharf ziehe ich Luft ein, der einzige Laut, der zu hören ist. Warum bist du nicht vorsichtiger - das ist mein erstes mal unten - war ich auch so brutal zu dir? Nach kurzen beschließt du, dass du genug Vorarbeit geleistet hast, nimmst deine Finger zurück. Die kurze Leere ist nicht gerade angenehm, doch nicht besser ist es, als du mit einem groben Stoß in mir versinkst. Um nicht zu schreien beiße ich mir auf den Finger, das stört dich nicht, auch nicht das ich blute; du lebst deinen Trieb aus. Genießt du es mich so grausam und brutal zu nehmen? Wahrscheinlich ja.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne bahnt sich den Weg aus meinen geschlossenen Augen, eine Zweite folgt. Es werden nicht alle für diesen Abend, für die Nacht, sein. Lange dauert es nicht, du kommst zu deinem so geliebten Orgasmus - ich auch, doch es hat nichts erlösendes mehr. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt, wirklich nicht. Du hast mein Vertauen missbraucht. Dennoch, es hat sich nichts an meiner Zuneigung für dich geändert. Ein Schütteln durchzieht meinen Körper. Mit ist kalt. Bitte halte mich. Fest in deinen Armen, bitte. Auch diesen Gefallen tust du mir nicht. Ich könnte fast meinen du bist kälter als ich, und doch ich liebe dich.  
  
Es muss raus. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich richte mich auf, will zu dir. Du stehst schon am Fenster, rauchst eine Zigarette, so wie immer. Als könntest du nicht ohne leben. Ich trete zu dir. Draußen hat sich der Himmel aufgezogen, der Mond scheint. Wie schnell sich das Wetter ändern kann. Sogar der Mars ist zu sehen.  
  
Dir gegenüber zustehen bereitet mir ein Problem, dich anzuschauen ein noch größeres. Doch ich kann nicht länger warten, jetzt oder nie. "Ich. muss dir was sagen," fange ich an. Du schaust mich an. Dann machst du eine Geste, damit ich fortfahre. "Also." Warum stottere ich so? Eine weitere Träne läuft über meine Wange, doch du denkst nicht im Traum daran, sie mir wegzuwischen. Das ist mein Schicksal. Aus roten Augen sehe ich dich an, schreie dann verzweifelt:  
  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Danach breche ich in Tränen aus. So viel Überwindung hat es mich gekostet. Siehst du das? Kannst du es fühlen?  
  
Eine schallende Ohrfeige holt mich in die Realität zurück. Verstört blicke ich auf. Auf was mag ich treffen? Mitleid? Verständnislosigkeit? Liebe? Nichts von alle dem, aus deinen Augen springt blanker Hass entgegen. Nein, bitte nicht, lass das. Hass mich nicht! Bitte.  
  
Noch eine Ohrfeige auf die andere Seite. Es stimmt, du hasst mich nicht- viel schlimmer. Nackter Zorn, vermischt mit Hass. Du schlägst mit deiner Faust in meinen Magen, ich krümme mich, verdammt das tut weh. Ich wehre mich nicht, warum auch, ich vertraue dir doch. Das ist wohl meine Strafe. Mich in einen Mann zu verlieben, einen Playboy.  
  
Ich habe Verloren. Meine Seele erleidet gerade eine Demütigung, die schlimmer nicht sein könnte. Ich habe das verloren, was ich vielleicht hätte haben können, noch lange. Innerlich wusste ich es schon, doch erst jetzt kommt es in mein Bewusstsein. Ich wollte es nicht glauben, habe gekämpft, um Hoffnung, die längst zerstört war; hab mich an sie geklammert, wie ein ertrinkender an einem Stück  
  
Holz.  
  
Was habe ich getan? Was, das du so ausrastest? Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt, die, die du verlangt hast. Menschen können mit der Wahrheit nicht umgehen. Bevor du mir noch echte Verletzungen zufügen kannst, flüchte ich. Aus deinem Zimmer, aus deinem Leben.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Später wirst du in mein Zimmer schauen. Entsetzt wirst du Blut finden, meinen Körper jedoch nicht. Wirst sehen, dass mein Katana und Mantel wegist. Ich selbst auch. Nur einen unscheinbaren Briefumschlag, wirst du zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn du ihn öffnest, wirst du meine Handschrift erkennen, und auch den Text. Ich verrate dir weder was ich gemacht habe, noch was ich vielleicht machen werde, sollte ich noch leben. Aber was du erfahren wirst, ist der Ablauf jenes schicksalhaften Abends, meine Gedanken, Gefühle. Halt all das, was hier steht. Und es wird enden mit:  
  
ICH LIEBE DICH!  
  
~*~*~*~You.~*~*~*~  
  
Argh! Seit einer Stunde wälze ich hier in meinem Bett von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, aber einschlafen kann ich nicht. Ich versuche an etwas Beruhigendes zu denken - für Schäfchen zählen bin ich schon zu alt- denke also an dich. Denke daran, wie du mich anstarrst, wenn deine Gedanken ganz weit weg sind. Dann, und nur dann, starrst du mich an. Aber nur manchmal halt. Was denkst du dir dabei und vor allem: Was denkst du in jenen Momenten?  
  
Denkst du ich kriege das nicht mit? Falsch gedacht! Solche Blicke entgehen mir! Warum bin ich denn sonst ein Playboy? Und was willst du damit bezwecken?  
  
Am Abend, wenn wir alleine in meinem Zimmer sind, bist doch auch anders: Leidenschaftlich, ungezügelt, hemmungslos. So wie ich; nur du bist Seme. Bist du nur so, weil wir beide wissen, dass es nur um Sex geht? Oder spielt etwas anderes bei dir mit? Was fühlst du, wenn dein Schwanz in meinem Arsch ist?  
  
Oh Mist! Es war eindeutig falsch, sich solche Gedanken zu machen. Wollte ich nicht einschlafen? Das verschieb ich erst einmal und gehe runter in unsere Küche, hole mir was zu trinken; mein Problem wird schon wieder von alleine gehen, nur nicht an dich denken.  
  
Leise husche ich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, fülle mein Glas mit Wasser und trinke es langsam aus. Auf Licht habe ich verzichtet, meine Augen haben sich schon länger an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, und trotzdem sind meine Sinne noch empfindlich. So höre ich Musik von irgendwoher. Ist etwa einer von uns noch wach? Langsam folge ich den Klängen. "BOUNCE!" Wer hört denn so etwas von uns? Oder sind es Jugendliche, die aus einen Club kommen und das Autoradio laut geschaltet haben?  
  
Von unserem Wohnzimmer kommt die Musik, also doch einer von uns. Ich bin erstaunt, hätte ich den Jungs gar nicht zugetraut; europäische Musik. Oder wohl doch eher Radio. Auch nicht wichtig. Denn jemand steht im Wohnzimmer. Ja, unser Rotschopf, mein Rotschopf - du. Was machst du so spät noch hier?  
  
"Du schläfst auch nicht?" Nichts passiert. Du drehst dich nicht um, zuckst nicht zusammen - perfekt halt. Doch dann kommt ein leises 'Hn' von dir. Tolle Antwort, eiskalt wie immer. Habe ich eigentlich etwas anderes von dir erwartet? Solltest du auf mich zustürmen und gleich mir mit ins Bett gehen? Nein, du bist eiskalt; das würde nicht zu deinem Stil passen - aber auch dich kann man auftauen, man muss nur wissen wie.  
  
"Du kannst nicht einschlafen, hm? Wie wär's noch mit ein bisschen Spaß?" Idiot, vermutlich kann er nicht einschlafen, sonst stünde er ja nicht hier, Kudou! Ein Grinsen, mein typisches Aufreiß-Grinsen stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Eine hervorragende Idee.  
  
"Aya, was ist? Willst du mir erzählen, dass du mich verschmähst?" Du fühlst dich ertappt, gib es ruhig zu. Ich werde dich nicht verraten! Du hast aufgehört mit deinem Hintern zu wackeln als ich mich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, dabei bietet es sich doch zu den Lied richtig an. Mein Grinsen wird breiter, das kann eine Nacht werden.  
  
"Aya, was hast du denn?" Klingt meine Stimme etwa besorgt? "Nichts." Nun ja, das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend, aber immerhin etwas; ein Anfang. Der Anfang einer heißen Nacht.  
  
Ich stelle mich hinter dich, so wie du das meistens machst; reibe mein Becken an deinem Hintern. Das lässt meine Beule in meinen Shorts wachsen, deine doch auch, oder?  
  
Du starrst noch nach draußen, auf einen imaginären Punkt, weit weg, ganz so als würde es mich nicht geben, als würde hier nichts geschehen. Wohin schaust du? Wo sind deine Gedanken?  
  
"AYA!" Ja, ich nenne dich so, werde dich nicht anders nennen, du hast ja keinen anderen Namen genannt. Nicht als du zum ersten Mal in meinem Bett aufgewacht bist, nicht später. Ich glaube von da an habe ich dich gemocht- mehr noch- dich geliebt. Doch auch Gefühle können verblassen, wenn sie nicht erwidert werden- so ist es mit meinen auch geschehen. Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, hätte mein Leben für das Deine gegeben, auch wenn es unser Job nicht verlangt hätte; aber du wolltest nicht, bist nicht angesprungen auf meine zahlreichen Versuche. Was ich jetzt für dich empfinde? Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Begierde, Verlangen, vielleicht auch etwas anderes. Auf jeden Fall bist du eine Herausforderung!  
  
Eine Regung von dir, welch Wunder. Du richtest dich auf, drehst dich um. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Was schaust du mich so an? In deinem Blick liegt eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe, keine Lust, keine Leidenschaft. Was ist es nur? Anderen fällt es sichern nicht auf, aber mir, ich habe dich lange genug studiert.  
  
Ich habe dich losgelassen, als deine wunderschönen Augen mich angeschaut hatten. Trotzdem, sie sind eine Nuance zu warm für dich. Leugne nicht, es hat dir gefallen. Ich kann das Eis deiner Maske zum Schmelzen bringen - heute Nacht!  
  
Auf einmal spüre ich deine überraschend warme Hand an meiner Wange. Du lächelst! Als ich das sehe, werde ich stutzig. Was soll das Theater? Erst die sanften Augen voller Liebe, dann die warme Hand, dein ehrliches Lächeln und dann.  
  
.Der Kuss?! Deine Zunge fährt über meine geschlossenen Lippen. Wie lange hatte ich mir das gewünscht? Ich habe aufgehört zu hoffen, nie würdest du das machen. Ich habe meinen Widerstand aufgegeben, habe nichts zu verbergen, und deine Zunge plündert mein Reich. Gott, willst du mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Lange hatte ich mir das ersehnt, doch nun? Ein geschicktes Spiel, ich habe mich darin verloren, aber nicht mehr meine Gefühle. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, ja, ich genieße. Warum auch nicht? Du tust es ja auch. Deswegen haben wir uns ja gefunden, nur deswegen.  
  
Doch auch uns sind Grenzen gesetzt, so müssen wir Luft holen. In deinen Augen ist immer noch dieser warme Ton. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was du hier mit mir spielst? Ganz als hättest du meine Gedanken gelesen, seufzt du auf.  
  
Du hältst mich fest, ganz nah bei dir. Wie als hättest du Angst, dass ich dir weglaufe. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Jetzt zumindest nicht. Du bekommst schon noch, was du willst. Ach ja, wie willst du es heute?  
  
"Komm, lass uns zu mir gehen." Tatsächlich folgst du mir widerstandslos. Noch bevor wir vor dem Bett stehen, habe ich dir dein Oberteil ausgezogen, jetzt ist es nutzlos, verdeckt nicht mehr deinen schönen Körper. Ich ziehe sowieso nur Shorts zum Schlafen an.  
  
Ich werde von dir mit aufs Bett gezogen. Du liegst unten?! Das ich das noch erleben darf. Ist es nur kurzzeitig so, und ich bin dann wieder Uke? Du kannst dir nicht verstellen, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, du unter mir; mein Schwanz in deinem Arsch. Eine Fantasie. die vielleicht jetzt Wirklichkeit wird?  
  
Währenddessen habe ich uns ganz ausgezogen. Ich streichle über deine Brust, doch mehr Zuneigung erwartest du weiter unten. Deine Erektion ist unmöglich zu übersehen, streiche sie jetzt auf und ab. Mein Mund löst meine Hand ab; an deiner Reaktion merke ich, dass dir sehr wohl die passive Rolle gefällt, dass du willst.  
  
Wirklich? Ich schaue nach oben, in deine geschlossenen Augen. Kurz darauf erhalte ich meine Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage, doch wirklich hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet. "Mach weiter!" Na gut, wenn du willst, mir soll es recht sein. Ich hatte nicht vor aufzuhören, aber nicht dass ich noch etwas mache, das du nicht willst. Du musst nichts machen, heute übernehme ich! Lass dich gehen, dann ist es angenehmer.  
  
Mit Speichel befeuchte ich Zeige- und Mittelfinger, suche kurz und schiebe dann meine Finger in deinen Anus. Scharf ziehst du Luft ein - tut mir Leid. Du hast nie gesagt, dass du auf Blümchensex stehst, hast nie gesagt, dass du Einfühlsamkeit willst. Du hättest sie bekommen, hättest nur den Mund aufmachen müssen, ich hätte dir zugehört und jeden Wunsche gerne erfüllt. Jetzt ist es zu spät!  
  
Genug jetzt, du bereitest mich auch nicht jedes Mal hundertprozentig vor. Ich ziehe meine Finger aus dir zurück und fülle dich gleich wieder. Scheiße, das muss dir wehgetan haben; sorry, wollte ich nicht, aber das tun nun einmal weh. Du hast dir auf die Handkante gebissen, soweit ich das sehen kann. Du blutest, na ja wenigstens erleichtert das die Sache. Doch ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Eine Träne läuft über deine Wange.  
  
Schließlich ergieße ich mich tief in dir - auch du kommst zum Orgasmus - lass mich aus dir herausgleiten, gehe dann mit angezogenen Shorts zum Fenster.  
  
Genüsslich ziehe ich an meiner Zigarette- die Zigarette danach, andere nehmen die Pille danach. Scheiße, wie konnte ich dir so was antun? So sehr, dass dein Blut an meinem Schwanz mich anklagen wird, selbst, wenn es schon längst weggespült wurde. Ich will die Tränen zurückhalten, kann es nicht wirklich. Bin ich wirklich so ein Schwein? So pervers? Verdammt! Wie konnte ich mich so hinreißen lassen? Hab dir dein - vermutlich- erstes Mal unten versaut. Ich habe dein Vertrauen missbraucht! Kann ich das je wieder gutmachen?  
  
"Ich muss dir was sagen." Du hast dich neben mich gestellt. Ich habe mich so weit im Griff, dass mich meine Augen nicht verraten. Aber du schaust mich auch nicht an, guckst auf den Boden, als würde da dein Text stehen; wie ein verknalltes Schulmädchen. Na los, fahr fort!  
  
"Also." Sag bloß du stotterst? Was ist? Du weinst?! Soll ich dir die Tränen wegwischen? Rot geweinte Augen sehen mich verzweifelt an. Sag jetzt nicht das, das ich denke:  
  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Scheiße, nein. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Mein Herz ist ein einziger Splitterhaufen. Warum? Warum jetzt? Toll, du liebst mich; und? Soll ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen und sagen, das ich das selbe fühle? Es ist ja nicht so, nicht mehr. Sicher nie wieder. Ich verpasse dir eine Ohrfeige. Sag mir, warum ausgerechnet jetzt!  
  
'Ich liebe dich!' Lange hatte ich ihn mir gewünscht, diesen Satz von dir. Kann ich ihn jetzt noch annehmen, erwidern? Nein! Warum? Immer wieder warum. Warum jetzt und nicht vor einem Jahr? Ich habe zu lange warten müssen. Tut mir Leid, du bist zu spät! Aidés!  
  
Noch eine Ohrfeige. Geh! Bitte, ich will dir nicht wehtun, nur geh jetzt! Bald habe ich mich nicht mehr im Griff, dann. Verschwinde, eh es zu spät ist. Oder wehr dich. Doch du tust es nicht, selbst als ich dir einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetze. Lass mich allein. Bitte! Ich bin den Tränen nah, zum einen weil du das gesagt hast, zum anderen weil ich zu schwach bin um dich vor mir zu schützen, also verschwinde jetzt. Warum wehrst du dich nicht? Vertraust du mir so sehr? JA!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wache ich auf, fühle mich schrecklich. Ich muss zusammengebrochen sein, habe auf dem Fußboden geschlafen. Scheiße, das ist ja schlimmer als der größte Kater. Jetzt habe ich es geschafft, ich habe mein Lebenszeichen hinterlassen. An dir, in deiner Seele und auch in meiner. Das Zimmer sieh wüst aus, doch du bist nicht mehr da. Zum Glück, wer weiß, was sonst alles noch passiert wäre. Ich hasse mich dafür, was ich dir angetan habe. Es war, als würde sich mein Körper von meiner Seele lösen, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aya.  
  
Ein Schrei von draußen holt mich in die Realität zurück. Omi. Was ist? Habt ihr mitbekommen, was sich in dieser Nacht zugetragen hat? Ja, verachtet mich ruhig, ich habe es verdient, meinen besten Freund zu vergewaltigen und dann zu schlagen, nur weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?  
  
Ein weiteres erschrockenes Keuchen. Ken. Auf geht's, noch einmal tief durchatmen und dann alles aufklären, falls es da was aufzuklären gibt. Ich vermute ihr beide seid bei Ayas Zimmer.  
  
Als ich da ankomme, bleibt auch mir der Atem weg. Blut auf dem Boden - hast du Blut gespuckt? Katana und Mantel sind weg, du selbst auch, und ein schwarzer Briefumschlag lieg da. Ich habe das Privileg ihn zu öffnen. Mit zitternden Fingern tue ich dies, hole vier weiße Blatt Papier heraus und lese still für mich.  
  
Gott, das ist der Ablauf dieser Nacht, deine Gefühle, Ängste. Ihr fragt mich nicht, was passiert ist. Lest selbst! Alles ist genauso passiert, wie es dasteht; was ich nun denke ist nebensächlich. Fakt ist. ich bin . ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin seit ein paar Stunden ein seelisches Wrack.  
  
Warum bist du weg? Ich hab dich doch geliebt, wenn auch vor Jahren, doch bitte mach keine Dummheit. Es wäre schade um dich.  
  
Immer noch halte ich den Brief, ein Schütteln durchzieht mich. Und ganz unten gesellt sich nicht nur ein Wassertropfen zu der schönen Schrift:  
  
"ICH LIEBE DICH!"  
  
~*~*~*~ You are gone ~*~*~*~  
  
Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch die Wohnung Weiß. Omi stand geschockt in der Tür zu Ayas Zimmer. Doch weder der Eigentümer noch einige persönliche Gegenstände waren da. Keuchend sah sich auch Ken in dem verwüsteten Zimmer um. "Was." murmelte er. Blut bildet eine Lache auf dem Boden. Ein schwarzer Briefumschlag lag kaum einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt. Ein Abschiedsbrief?  
  
Verschlafen, kaum wesentlich gefasster, kam auch Yohji bei Omi und Ken an. Ihm blieb der Atem weg. Zitternd sank er auf die Knie und nahm mit ebenfalls zittrigen Fingern den Briefumschlag und öffnete diesen. Für etwa fünf Minuten herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Omi und Ken schauten noch immer perplex im Raum herum und wieder zu Yohji, vielleicht fingen sie an zu begreifen. Und Yohji las, saubere Handschrift, Ayas Handschrift. Hatte er das Alles in so kurzer Zeit aufgeschrieben, seine ganzen Gefühle? Erst gesellst sich eine Träne zu der untersten Zeile, die sich Yohji immer wieder durchließ und es trotzdem nicht verstand:  
  
"ICH LIEBE DICH!"  
  
Dann ein gellender Schrei. AHHHHH! Yohji brach zusammen. Omi kam sofort und rüttelte ihn. "Yohji-kun, was ist?" Doch Yohji rührte sich nicht. "Ken, bring ihn zu seinem Bett, ich helfe dir gleich." Viel zu sehr interessierte ihn der Brief.  
  
Er nahm sich eines der weißen Blätter und begann zu lesen als Ken ihn nicht mehr sah. Bleib bei mir, gehe nicht, lass uns eine Nacht gemeinsam verbringen- eine Nacht, in der ich wieder nicht befriedigt werde Genießt du es mich so grausam und brutal zu nehmen?'Ich liebe dich!' 'Aya? Du liebst Yohji?! Bist du deswegen weg, oder weil er dir das angetan hat?' Der Junge saß am Boden und verstand zunächst nur wenig. Aber zumindest wusste er, was sich in dieser Nacht zugetragen hatte. Vielleicht, war das der Grund, warum Aya weggegangen war; warum Yohji zusammenbrach.  
  
Ken räusperte sich. Erschrocken blickte Omi auf. "Du hattest gesagt, du hilfst mir. Was gab es so wichtiges, dass du nicht kamst? Was steht in dem Brief?" Langsam erhob Omi sich. Wie sollte er Ken schonend beibringen, was geschehen war, ohne das dieser gleich auf Yohji losging?  
  
"Ich kam nicht mit, weil. weil. sag mal, würdest du Liebe zwischen Männern verstehen?" Ken kam langsam auf den Kleineren zu. "Klar, Schätzchen," hauchte er in lasziven Ton Besagtes 'Schätzchen' verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, ehrlich, Ken. Was würdest du machen, wenn dir ein Mann sagt, dass er dich liebt? Würdest du es akzeptieren?" Der Brünett dachte kurz nach. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Was würdest du machen, wenn du mit diesem Mann schon oft geschlafen hast; du ihn heute vergewaltigt hast und er dir trotzdem sagt: 'Ich liebe dich!'?" Was würde er machen? Keine Ahnung, dachte er, er war doch nicht schwul, und zuckte die Schultern. "Weiß nicht, aber vermutlich würde ich ihn nur Eine reinschlagen. Aber ich schlafe sowieso nicht mit Männern." "Du sollst es dir nur vorstellen." Angewidert schüttelte sich Ken, mit einem Mann schlafen? Das wäre doch pervers.  
  
Omi fuhr ungerührt fort: "Stell dir vor, der Mann, mit den du schon oft geschlafen hast und der dir sagt, dass er dich liebt, ist Aya!" Erst hob Ken fragend eine Augenbraue. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Dann kam ein Prusten von ihm, dann ein richtiges Lachen. "Guter Scherz!" Sein Lachen verstummte augenblicklich, als er in Omis ernstes Gesicht sah. "Was ist," fragte er misstrauisch. Noch einmal holte Omi Luft und sagt dann leise aber bestimmt: "Du hast dich gerade in Yohji hineinversetzt!"  
  
Eine Welt brach zusammen. Yohji? Aya? Zusammen? Icequeen hatte Gefühle? Ken ließ sich an der Wand herunterrutschen und stammelte etwas von 'nein' und 'was'. Omi hockte sich zu ihn herunter und fing an zu erklären: "Aya und Yohji hatten eine sexuelle Affäre, fast jede Nacht. Aya oben, Yohji unten. Doch gestern, also heute, lief das anders als geplant; Aya wollte sich zum ersten Mal Yohji hingeben, und der nahm ihn auch. Später ging Aya zu ihm und gestand, trotz das Yohji ihn vergewaltigt und somit auch sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Daraufhin ist Yohji ausgerastet, hat ihn geschlagen und Aya flüchtete."  
  
Langsam hob Ken den Blick. "Woher." "Es stand in dem Brief, Ken." Bei beiden bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg. Und noch länger hockten sie so am Boden, jeder nahm den anderen in den Arm und waren einfach nur traurig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall Young girl it's alright Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly ~*~  
  
Seit einer Woche ist Aya nun weg. Der erste Tag war zugleich der Schlimmste, doch auch jetzt hat sich noch nichts an meinem Gemütszustand geändert. Noch immer mache ich mir Vorwürfe. Ich bin zusammengebrochen und irgendwann wieder am nächsten Tag aufgewacht, von da an war er immer da, ein nagender Schmerz, durch nichts zu lindern.  
  
Ich rede mit Omi wenig, mit Ken noch weniger; nur das nötigste. Wir sehen uns kaum, gehen uns aus dem Weg. Ihnen ist es auch nicht leichtgefallen, obwohl sie noch weniger verstehen als ich; vielleicht es das gut so.  
  
Jede Nacht schleichst du dich in meine Träume ein, alles erlebe ich noch einmal mit - Nacht für Nacht, wenn ich überhaupt einmal einschlafen sollte. Da hilft auch besaufen nicht. Ich kann nichts machen, hätte vor einer Woche etwas machen können, doch ich habe nicht. Unsere Stimmung ist einfach nur mies. Auf jeder Beerdigung ist die Stimmung besser.  
  
~*~ When you're save inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems No one ever wants to bother to explain Of the heartache life can bring and what it means ~*~  
  
Komm zurück! Nicht meinetwegen, sondern wegen Ken oder Omi. Sie brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich. Wir brauchen dich! Doch du wirst nicht kommen, egal wie lange wir hoffen. Es ist vorbei. Das habe ich eingesehen, vielleicht sieht es auch bald der Rest von "Weiß", der übrig geblieben ist, ein.  
  
"Weiß", was ist das? Ein zerstörter Haufen, dem der Anführer fehlt durch eigenes Verschulden? Das kann nicht "Weiß" sein. "Weiß", das war einmal ein Traum, nur flüstern durften wir ihn aussprechen, nicht lauter reden, aus Angst er zerbricht. Doch sehen wir der Realität ins Auge: Träume und Hoffnung. So etwas gibt es nicht in dieser Welt! Die Dunkelheit braucht kein Licht. Was jetzt ist, ist Wahrheit. Wer das nicht versteht sollte diese Welt besser verlassen.  
  
Darauf bin ich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gekommen, das ist mir klar. Wohlmöglich sollte ich diese Welt auch verlassen; mich selbst töten - doch dazu werde ich zu feige sein - oder mich umbringen lassen- Möglichkeiten gibt es ja genug in unserem Job. Nur tu dir bitte nichts an. Doch selbst das könnte ich verstehen; wenn wir an einem Morgen in den Nachrichten hören '.ein zwanzigjähriger nahm sich das Leben.' Sollte ich dir vorher suchen? Selbst wenn ich dich finde, wirst du mit zurückkommen?  
  
~*~ When there's no one else, look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yohji saß am Frühstückstisch und vorsichtig kam Omi dazu. Gott, der sah ja wirklich nicht gut aus, dachte er sich. Er hatte recht. Ein Wrack, ein Schatten seiner selbst, nicht mehr, saß auf einem Stuhl und rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffe herum. In diesem Aufzug konnte er nicht einmal zu einer Frau gehen. Tiefe, schwarze Augenränder und Trübheit herrschten über früher strahlende, manchmal verträumte Augen. Ein Lächeln? Das war längst einem dünnen Strich gewichen. Ja und das mit den Frauen? Frauen gab es für ihn nicht mehr, seitdem Aya ein viel besserer Kick für ihn war.  
  
"Manx hat angerufen." sagte Omi leise, doch das reichte schon um Yohji aufschrecken zulassen. Müde nickte er, sicher hatte er lange nicht mehr geschlafen. "Sie will mit uns reden," fuhr Omi genauso leise fort. "Komm dann bitte mit runter." Der Jüngste wand sich zum Gehen, Yohji würde ihn sicher verstanden haben. Noch einmal drehte er sich um: "Und bitte, zeig wenigstens ihr dein übliches Ich."  
  
Die Jüngeren hatten es erstaunlich schnell begriffen- schneller als Yohji- sie fragen ihn nicht, er müsste sich von selber ihnen öffnen. Dafür dankte er ihnen. Doch auch Ken und Omi war nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sehr sich Yohji selbst Vorwürfe machte, aber sie kannten seine eigentlichen Gründe nicht. Sie hatten es verdaut, aber innerlich hofften sie doch noch auf Ayas Wiederkehr.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ihr müsst Aya eliminieren!" Manx, direkt und nicht sehr einfühlsam. Wie auch, sie hatte nur eine Notlüge gehört. Sofort hatte sie angefangen, als auch Yohji erschienen war. Der hatte jedoch sich zusammengerissen und sah jetzt ein wenig besser aus als zuvor, wenigstens diesen Gefallen wollte er Omi tun. Die drei Weiß schluckten, aber Yohji hatte insgeheim schon damit gerechnet. "Er weiß zu viel, er könnte Persha verraten, sich zu den Feinden gesellen, uns schaden. Ich hoffe ihr wisst, was ich meine."  
  
"Das können wir nicht! Er ist unser Freund!" "Omi, du vergisst, er war euer Freund. Er ist verschwunden, hat euch nichts gesagt. Nein Omi, er war dein Freund, jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt ist er dein Feind. Ob er dein Freund war? Da wäre ich mir nicht einmal so sicher."  
  
"Manx, es reicht! Er war unser Freund, er wird es immer bleiben. Doch zieh Ken und Omi nicht mit hinein. Ich übernehme alleine." Überrascht schauten Manx, Omi und Ken zu Yohji der Ayas Platz eingenommen hatte. "Wenn du meinst. Erledige es alleine und sauber." Damit ging Manx.  
  
"Yohji-kun?!" Keine Antwort. Yohji drehte sich um und ging. "Yohji-kun?!" Diesmal blieb er stehen und schaute die Zwei an. "Bitte lasst es mich machen. Ich habe die Schuld daran, das er weg ist. Also werde ich auch den unangenehmen Teil übernehmen. Ich müsst wissen, auch ich habe ihn geliebt, aber das ist länger her. Ich bin ausrastet, weil er meine Gefühle damals nicht berücksichtigt hatte. Nun aber das. Das konnte ich ihn nicht verzeihen. Und doch, auch er ist mein Freund, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!. Morgen bin ich weg, dann entscheidet, ob ihr nicht auch so gehandelt hättet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tatsächlich war Yohji am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr da, weder in der Küche noch in seinem Zimmer. Vermutlich wird er seinen Auftrag erfüllen, dachte sich Ken. "Und Yohji, ja, ich hätte auch so gehandelt." flüsterte Omi leise.  
  
Vor Yohjis Bett fanden sie ebenfalls einen Briefumschlag, aber in schwarz, jedoch öffneten sie ihn nicht, denn es stand darauf: 'Erst öffnen, wenn ich nicht Übermorgen da sein sollte.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noch immer weine ich. Warum hast du mir das angetan? Wenigstens konnte ich noch fliehen, bevor du richtig zuschlagen konntet. Ich bin ein Feigling, lauf einfach davon. Suche mir den einfachsten Weg raus. Der Weg, bei dem ich nichts zu klären brauche, nur laufen. Weglaufen vor dir und vor meinen Gefühlen. Doch so einfach ist das nicht, sie holen mich immer wieder ein; gerade dann wenn ich glaubte sie hinter mir gelassen zu haben.  
  
Ich renne, zum Glück hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Der Mond leuchtet mir den Weg, einen Weg den ich nicht kenne, einen Weg, der mich irgendwo hinbringen wird. Zugleich ist es der einfachste Weg, der mir einfiel. Nur mein Katana ist bei mir, mein einziger Freund.  
  
~*~ Young girl don't hide You'll never change if you just run away Young girl just hold tight Soon you're gonna see a brighter day ~*~  
  
Ich habe dich beobachtet, lange Zeit. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mich nur selten ansahst. Selten hast du mich berührt, nichts dabei empfunden. Ausgenommen sind unsere Nächte, da hast du anders auf mich reagiert. Aber im normalen Leben. Was an unserem Leben ist normal? Nein, wirklich, wenn du dich gefreut hast, dann alleine oder mir Omi oder Ken, nicht mit mir. Bin ich denn so ein Unmensch? Zu deinem Geburtstag: Ich habe dir gratuliert, du hieltst mich aber auf distance. Als Omi dir alles Gute gewünscht hat, hat er dich angesprungen, du hast ihn umarmt. Damals ging ein Stich durch mein Herz. Warum konnte ich nicht mit Omi tauschen?  
  
Einen Stock habe ich nicht gesehen, stolpere darüber und falle hin. Der Boden ist noch feucht, mein schöner Mantel. Ich rapple mich wieder hoch und laufe weiter.  
  
In die Dunkelheit renne ich weiter hinein. Die Nacht ist meine Verbündete, ich brauche keine Angst zu haben. Schließlich bin ich da angekommen, wo ich nicht weiterkomme. Eine Schlucht versperrt mir den Weg, ein tiefer Abgrund.  
  
Seelisch falle ich doch schon lange, keiner fängt mich auf. So würde auch keiner kommen, um mich vor diesem Schlund zu retten, vielleicht würde ich bis in die Hölle fallen, vielleicht auch eher aufkommen und zerschellen.  
  
~*~ Now in a world where innocent is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when you so afraid No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you look outside look inside to your soul ~*~  
  
Vor dieser Frage hätte ich schon eine Stunde eher stehen können. Aber wieder hat mich etwas aufgehalten. Und wieder warst du der Grund dafür. Ich habe dir den Brief geschrieben, konnte dich doch nicht so allein lassen, wenigstens solltest du über meine Gefühle bescheid wissen. Wirst du ihn je lesen. Kannst du mich verstehen?  
  
Ich bin ein Mörder, doch auch ich habe Gefühle. Auf dich hat sich alles entladen. Deinetwegen habe ich mich hinreißen lassen und ich verlor meine Kraft. Ich wusste es, es ist nicht gut zu lieben. Es ist eine Sünde. Eine Süße. Und dafür werde ich bestraft. Der Abgrund lächelt mich an. Er löscht alles aus, mein Körper, mein Leben, meine Seele. Ich werde dann nicht mehr existieren.  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so verzweifelt bin, dass ich mir den Freitod aussuche. Noch ein Schritt.  
  
~*~ When there's no one else, look inside yourself Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within ~*~  
  
Die Stimmen von der gegenüberliegenden Seite höre ich nicht, ich denke zu viel an dich. Ich schließe meine Augen, lege meine Hände gekreuzt über mein Herz. Da drinnen bist du gefangen.für immer. Meinen Mut zusammennehmend lächle ich, lass mich dann kopfüber fallen.  
  
Man sagt immer: in der letzten Sekunde sieht man noch einmal sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen. Jetzt ist es nicht so, komisch. Ich denke an dich und an Aya-chan. Ich liebe euch! Der Sturz dauert lange, zu lange nehme ich an. Müsste ich nicht schon längst an Felsen zerschellt sein? Warum bin ich es dann nicht?  
  
Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen, das lässt mich staunen: ich schwebe. Vielleicht einen Meter über der Oberfläche. Ist so etwas möglich? Ein Gedanke, der nicht mir ist, durchdringt mein Gehirn. 'Komm zu uns, Aya!' Müde hebe ich den Kopf.  
  
~*~ Life is a journey It can you anyway you choose to go As long as you leaning You'll find what you'll need to know (Be strong) You'll break it (Hold on) You'll make it Just don't forsake it because No one can tell you what you can't do No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you  
  
~*~*~*~You are gone- and you'll never return ~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh." ein gequältes Stöhnen erklang aus seiner Kehle und weitere folgten. Er blinzelte schwach, gleißendes Licht reizte seine Netzhaut und er schloss seine Augen sofort wieder. Benommen und unkoordiniert legte er eine Hand auf die Augenlider und mit der Anderen hielt er sich den Kopf. Furchtbarer Schmerz durchzog seine Nervenbahnen.  
  
Auch ein zweiter und dritter Versuch seine Augen zu öffnen scheiterte, doch langsam kam die am Boden liegende Gestalt im schwarzen Mantel, mit roten Haaren und einem Katana wieder zu sich. Er hatte die Dunkelheit verbannt, kam zurück ans Licht, zurück in die grausame Realität.  
  
Mühsam rappelte Aya sich auf. Er hatte sich weder etwas gebrochen noch sonst irgendetwas verletzt - bis auf sein Herz - nur eine Welle des Schmerzes nach der Andere brach in seinem Kopf zusammen. 'Ich bin nicht tot,' stellte er trocken fest, als er es endlich geschafft hatte seine Augen offen zu halten. Er war an der gleichen Stelle, wo er gestern Abend. Gestern Abend? Er .er war doch gesprungen, in den Schlund, sein Leben auslöschend?! Etwa nicht?  
  
Erneut stelle er sich an den Abgrund, war schon wieder vor den letzten Schritt, als er erneut ein heftiges Stechen in seinem Kopf spürte.  
  
'Du hattest gestern eingewilligt in . sagen wir mal einen Vertrag. Doch brich ihn und spring und du wirst deinen Liebsten nie wieder sehen, was du doch eigentlich nicht willst, oder? Also komm. Komm zu uns!'  
  
Sich abermals den Kopf haltend, stand Aya unsicher und zögerlich am Rande des Abgrundes. Hatte er wirklich zu etwas zugestimmt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Andererseits, warum stand er hier oben, lebend, wenn er doch gestern gesprungen war? Was hatte ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt?  
  
'Du willst eine Antwort? Du bekommst sie, komm!' Konnte er wirklich. 'Ja, du kannst,' sagte ihn eine fremde, aber nicht unangenehme Stimme. Es stimmt, warum eigentlich nicht?  
  
Endlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um. Kurz erschrak Aya, doch dann ging er festen Schrittes auf die Person zu, die schon seit gestern auf ihn wartete.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Verdammt, Aya!' Ich finde dich nicht. Ha, das ist doch sinnlos, dich in einer Metropole finden zu wollen. Du könntest überall sein. Innerlich zeige ich mir den Vogel. Einen Trost habe ich: dein Wagen stand noch in der Garage. Du bist zu Fuß unterwegs, hast kein Geld mitgenommen; nichts nur Mantel und Katana.  
  
Wenn ich aber bedenke, dass du vor eine Woche weg bist, dann könntest du wirklich überall sein. Wer sagt mir, das du nicht schon längst in Amerika oder Europa bist? Wo du das Geld verdient hast, will ich lieber nicht wissen.  
  
Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel, es ist Mittag. Das Rennen - auch ich habe das Auto nicht benutzt - zehrt an meinen Kräften und jetzt stehe ich unter Leuten an einem Imbissstand und esse eine Portion Pommes. Währenddessen zeige ich verschiedenen Leuten ein Bild von dir, aber die Antwort ist überall gleich: Sie haben dich nicht gesehen. Du bist zu klug um gesehen zu werden - das ist unser Killerinstinkt, aber ein Versuch ist es wert.  
  
Auch ich habe mich in 'Arbeitskleidung' gehüllt, und natürlich habe ich meine Fäden, getarnt als Uhr, mit. Nur im Falle ich sollte dich nicht dazu bewegen können, mit nach Hause zu kommen. Das habe ich mir eigentlich fest vorgenommen: Dich wieder mit in den Blumenladen zu nehmen, mit dir zu reden, vielleicht ein halbwegs 'normales' Leben mit dir zu führen. Ich weiß, dass ich deswegen die Mission nicht ausführen würde, aber vielleicht gibt es eine Chance.  
  
Komisch, erst liebe ich dich, dann schläfst du mit mir aber meine Gefühle verblassen. Vor einer Woche sagtest du mir, dass du mich liebst, woraufhin ich dich schlage. Was ist nun mit meinen Gefühlen? Ich verstehe es nicht. Auf der einen Seite ist da die Stimme, die sagt 'du wurdest abgewiesen, nicht verstanden. Warum solltest du jetzt mitfühlend sein' auf der anderen Seite ist da auch der Teil, der mir sagt, dass du mich liebst, dass ich jetzt alles haben könnte, was ich mir sehnlichst erhofft hatte.  
  
Ich will dich lieben, so wie damals, noch stärker; aber ich kann es nicht! Aya, wo bist du?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Früh am Abend, die Sonne tauchte bereits den Park in ein angenehmes rotes Licht, ließ sich Yohji erschöpft auf einen großen Stein sinken. "Ich finde dich ja doch nicht." kam es enttäuscht von ihm. Er lief schon seit zwölf Stunden in dem Stadtteil herum, hatte Ayas Lieblingsplätze alle abgesucht, jedoch ihn nirgendwo gefunden. Jetzt endlich hatte er sich ein ruhigen Ort gesucht, um noch etwas Kraft zu schöpfen. Schließlich konnte er nicht nach Hause. 'Nach Hause' das war ein wunderschönes Wort. Vor allem, wenn man mit der Person, die man um sich haben wollte, dieses Wort teilte.  
  
Er hatte diesen Park gefunden, nicht im Zentrum, aber dafür hatte er ein eigenes kleines Wäldchen. Yohji sah nicht in die Richtung dieser Baumgruppe, sondern blickte über den Teich zur Sonne, die schon fast darin versank. Jetzt mit Aya hier sitzen. das wäre sicher vor einem Jahr noch schön gewesen - romantisch. Aber er war nun nicht mehr als ein Teamkamerad, Freund, und jemand der erstaunlich gut ficken konnte. Wahrscheinlich war Yohji einfach der Typ, der One Night Stands festen Beziehungen vorzog, aber mit Aya hatte er es ernst gemeint.  
  
'Aya, wo bist du?' "Hier," antwortete ihm eine wohl vertraute Stimme. "Aya?!" Yohji hob seinen Kopf seitlich nach hinten und konnte so den sehen, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Es war wirklich Aya, und auch in Assassinenkleidung.  
  
Der Ältere sprang auf und umarmte Aya glücklich, was dieser aber nicht ganz so enthusiastisch erwiderte. "Aya, schön dich zu sehen!" Wie von selbst fanden ihre Lippen zueinander, angestaute Emotionen wurden ausgetauscht - Schmerz und Leid, Träume und Hoffnungen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, nicht fordern, vielmehr erforschen und hingabevoll. Ein Spiel, in dem es keine Regeln gab, außer verwöhnen, verwöhnt werden, Lust und Spaß haben.  
  
Allerdings küsste Yohji Aya nicht aus Liebe, viel eher wie eine alte Begrüßungsmethode, wenn sie allein waren.  
  
"Komm wieder mit nach Hause. Bitte Aya," flüsterte er leise, als er sich von den Lippen des anderen getrennt hatte. Aber Aya schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann nicht mit dir mit, obwohl ich es gern wollte." "Bitte Aya, komm zurück, wir brauchen dich! Und außerdem gibt es noch Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir klären würde."  
  
Aya drückte Yohji, der ihn immer noch umarmt hatte, etwas weg, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Nein Yohji," sagte er bestimmt. "Ich komme nicht mit. Ich kann nie wieder ins Koneko! Reden können wir auch hier."  
  
"Aya. es. es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Aber." Der Größere musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu weinen. "Scht, ist O.k. Ich hätte es nie sagen dürfen; Liebe führt zu nichts, außer zu Schmerz. Es ändert trotzdem nichts zu meinen Gefühlen zu dir." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Yohjis Lippen. Liebe zu nichts führen? Liebe war das Schönste, was es geben konnte - wenn sie erwidert wurde.  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte sich Yohji an seinen eigentlichen Auftrag und der hieß nicht Aya zurückholen, sondern Aya töten. "Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, muss ich dich töten," sagte Yohji mit ungewollt zitternder Stimme. "Ich weiß, deswegen bist du doch auch hier." Aya wusste von der Anordnung? Woher?  
  
"Woher? Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich weiß es." Weder Aya noch Yohji rührten sich, sie standen immer noch eng beieinander. "Tu was dir aufgetragen wurde, bring mich um. Ich werde mich nicht wehren- deswegen bin ich hier."  
  
"Du kommst extra, damit du dich töten lässt?" Perplex sah Yohji zu dem anderen, er verstand es nicht, vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht. Aya wollte sich von dem Menschen umbringen lassen, den er liebte? Warum?  
  
"Es ist dein Job, du musst es tun," die entschlossene Stimme Ayas verunsicherte Yohji. "Aber." "Überleg es dir, oder willst du noch einmal durch ganz Tokio laufen, um mich zu finden?" Woher wusste Aya nun das schon wieder? Das war fast unheimlich, als könnte er Gedanken lesen. Er kannte aber nur Einen der dazu in der Lage war, und das war dieser Schwarz- Bastard.  
  
"Wenn dir die Entscheidung so schwer fällt. lass uns dann noch einmal ficken," sagte Aya fast beiläufig und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nun verschlag es Yohji endgültig die Sprache, mit Allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Dann setze er ein Grinsen auf und nickte zustimmend.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha, wie ein Häufchen Elend sitzt du da auf dem großen Stein. Das soll der große Exdetektiv und Frauenschwarm Yohji Kudou sein? Das ich nicht lache. Durch einen bestimmten Link bin ich mit Schuldig, und somit mit Yohji, verbunden, wie genau das geht weiß ich auch nicht, aber es ist verdammt praktisch.  
  
Du würdest doch noch lange ziellos umherirren, mich suchend, doch denkst du nicht auch, dass ich so klug bin, Spuren zu verwischen? Ich werde mich stellen, leider konnte ich keine genaue Auskunft vom Orakel bekommen, wie es ausgehen wird, aber sicher wird es nicht gefährlich, sonst hätte er mich nicht geschickt, oder?  
  
"Hier," antworte ich ihm auf die mentale Frage, die ich ja dank Schuldig lesen kann. Kameradschaftlich lege ich ihm meine Hand auf seine Schulter und er springt auf, um mich mit einem freudigen 'Aya, schön dich zu sehen' zu begrüßen.  
  
Wir küssen uns. Oh, wie lange hatte ich diese sinnlichen Lippen vermisst? Endlich kann ich sie wieder auf meinen spüren, so lege ich alle meine Gefühle in diesen Kuss. Ob du merkst, dass ich dich liebe?  
  
Du löst den Kuss und flüsterst mit zärtlich, fast schon flehend, ins Ohr: "Komm wieder mit nach Hause. Bitte Aya. " Du weißt nicht, dass ich es nicht kann, deswegen schüttle ich auch meinen Kopf. "Nein, ich kann nicht mit dir mit, obwohl ich es gern wollte." Bitte frage jetzt nicht, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. "Bitte Aya, komm zurück, wir brauchen dich! Und außerdem gibt es noch Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir klären würde."  
  
Dinge klären? Warum, für mich sieht es sehr eindeutig aus. Ich drücke dich etwas weg um dir in deine schönen grünen Augen sehen zu können. "Nein Yohji, ich komme nicht mit. Ich kann nie wieder ins Koneko! Und reden können wir auch hier." ´Ich kann nicht ins Koneko´. das hat einen bestimmten Grund, nicht nur Manx. Und was willst du mir überhaupt sagen? Da gibt es nicht mehr viel, ich liebe dich, du mich nicht und du hast mir verdammt noch mal wehgetan - willst du dich etwa entschuldigen? Brauchst du nicht, ich habe mich damit abgefunden.  
  
"Aya. es. es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Aber." Doch du entschuldigst dich, jetzt ist es zu spät. Und da hilft es auch nicht, dass du weinst. Auch ich habe viele Tränen vergossen, wegen dir.  
  
"Scht, ist O.k." Du tust mir doch irgendwie Leid, dich so zu sehen ist nicht schön. "Ich hätte es nie sagen dürfen; Liebe führt zu nichts, außer zu Schmerzen. Es ändert trotzdem nichts zu meinen Gefühlen zu dir." Ich liebe dich, ja- aber es gibt Leute, die haben mir in einer Woche gezeigt, dass Liebe bei unserer Arbeit nicht gut ist. Sie stört, ist hinderlich und macht empfindlich. Und weißt du Yohji, du hast recht. Es ist besser, jemanden nur eine Nacht zu vögeln und dann zu gehen, als ihn zu kennen, zu lieben und dann enttäuscht zu werden. Das habe ich gelernt, in einer der schönsten Weisen.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ Als ich erwachte, lag ich auf einem breiten, mir unbekanntem Bett. Die Zudecke bestand nur aus einem leichten Tuch in Schwarz. Schwarz? Meine Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Ich war mit Schuldig mitgegangen und wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Villa (?) ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
Zum ersten Mal oder auch erneut, ich wusste es nicht, blickte ich mich in dem Zimmer um. Auf der Couch schlief ein gewisser Deutscher. Langsam regte er sich und fragte dann nach einem lauten Gähnen, ob ich endlich ausgeschlafen habe, da ich ja nun schon etwa achtundvierzig Stunden geschlafen haben musste.  
  
Müde nickte ich ihm zu und vorerst ließ er mich allein. Allein mit meinen Gedanken. Später, ich vermutete es war schon Abend kamen Crawford und Schuldig wieder zu mir. Sie fragten mich, ob es mir gut ginge und ob ich dich wieder sehen wollte. Natürlich wollte ich und sie versprachen, dass ich dich wieder sehen würde, unter einer Bedingung.  
  
Ich hatte zugestimmt, schweren Herzens. Eine kleine Träne entwich meinen Augen und sanft spürte ich, wie sie weggeküsst wurde. Zuerst wollte ich mich dieser ungewohnten Zärtlichkeit entziehen, doch es fühlte sich gut an. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass man mit jemandem schlafen kann, ohne das man ihn liebt. Doch meine Meinung änderte sich schlagartig, als Crawford begann meine Seiten hinab zu streichen, während Schuldig an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. ~*~Flashback-Ende~*~  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln erscheint auf deinen Lippen. Gut du lächelst wieder. Doch gleich weicht es einem ernsten, traurigen Ausdruck, der trotzdem auf Entschossenheit folgern lasst. "Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, muss ich dich töten." Willst du mir drohen? Da kennst du mich nicht gut genug. Noch weniger lasse ich mich erpressen. Crawford hatte schon etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet, es ist doch immer gut zu wissen, was in der Zukunft geschieht. "Ich weiß, deswegen bist du doch auch hier."  
  
Der Blick ist zu köstlich, du bist erschrocken. Ich würde ja selber grinsen, aber das erlaubt mir mein Auftreten nicht, das passt nicht zu mir. Deine Gedanken zu verfolgen ist genauso amüsant, du fragst dich jetzt woher ich das weiß.  
  
"Woher? Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich weiß es." Tja, diesen Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun. Wir waren weder untätig, noch dumm. "Tu was dir aufgetragen wurde, bring mich um, ich werde mich nicht wehren- deswegen bin ich hier."  
  
"Du kommst extra, damit du dich töten lässt?" Nicht damit ich mich töten lasse, eigentlich um dich zu sehen - nur deswegen habe ich auch eingewilligt. Außerdem werde ich mich nur von dem ums Leben bringen lassen, der mein Herz ungewollt erobert hat.  
  
"Es ist dein Job, du musst es tun," sage ich mit entschlossener Stimme. Manchmal bist du im Verstehen nicht der Schnellste. Du schaust immer noch verwirrt, wirst es noch einige Zeit tun, bis du den Vorschlag gehört hast, den ich dir unterbreitet habe. '.lass uns dann noch einmal ficken.'  
  
Ach so, und weil du gerade daran denkst: Schwarz sind nicht solche Bastarde, wie wir sie uns immer vorgestellt haben. Sie sind nur etwas. außergewöhnlich. Aber das werde ich dir sicher nicht sagen.  
  
'Danke! Sehr freundlich von dir.' Der kurze Schmerz lässt mich unmerklich zusammenzucken. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Natürlich hat Schuldig unser Gespräch 'mitgehört', aber das stört mich herzlich wenig - zwischen 'Schwarz' und mir gibt es keine Geheimnisse, bis auf eueren Blumenladen und Persha; ich habe 'Weiß' nicht verraten!  
  
Du grinst über mein Angebot, du nimmst an. Innerlich grinse ich auch. Überhaupt, seitdem ich von 'Weiß' weg war, habe ich mich verändert. Mag es daran liegen, das ich bei Schuldig und Crawford sowieso ausgeliefert wäre - ich kann wieder grinsen, ich brauch die Maske nicht mehr!  
  
Und noch ein anderer grinst: 'Schuldig, du Miesling'. Der steht am Waldrand und grinst über beide Ohren. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Aya, neben ihm lag Yohji, der noch schlief. Verspielt und verliebt malte er Kreise und Muster auf Yohjis Brust, während er an den gestrigen Abend dachte: Heiß, einfach nur heiß. Wahrscheinlich mit der beste Sex in seinem Leben. Er hatte seinen Liebsten verwöhnt, ihn betteln lassen und dann endlich erlöst. Es war einer der seltenen Fälle, dass sie genau zusammen kamen. Als krönenden Abschluss hatte er Yohji eine zweite Chance gegeben, der hatte sie genutzt, nicht ausgenutzt. Ein wunderbares Gefühl, denn er hatte dabei gelernt, dass auch passiv sein nicht nur mit Schmerzen verbunden sein musste.  
  
"Bring mich ruhig um, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod." Ganz leise sprach Aya, wusste nicht, dass Yohji mittlerweile wach war und ihn hörte. "Sag mir, warum!" Sagte Yohji genauso leise. Aya blickte den Älteren an. "Warum? Es ist dein Auftrag; ich liebe dich und wenn ich nicht mit dir glücklich sein kann, dann . will ich lieber gehen, als dich mit einem Anderen zu sehen."  
  
"Aya. du musst wissen, ich." Sanft hielt Aya seinen Finger auf Yohjis Lippen. "Rede nicht weiter, es ist O.k."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Unser kleines Kätzchen hat unanständige Dinge gemacht. Willst du sehen, was?" "Schuldig, hör auf. Er wird uns nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem, er liebt Kudou, lass ihn in Ruhe!" Schuldig machte ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht. "Dann halt nicht. Aber er hat doch einiges gelernt in so kurzer Zeit. Er macht sich gut als Uke."  
  
"Schuldig! Hör auf!" Crawford konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was Schuldig meinte. Aya war aber auch Sünde. Nur sah es leider so aus, als ob Crawford und Schuldig ihn bald verlieren würden.  
  
'Heute Abend,' ließ Schuldig Aya wissen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dunkelheit legte sich über Teile der Stadt, schwere Wolken zogen auf und entfernt zuckten Blitze, versetzten den Himmel so für kurze Zeit in hellen Schein. Der Mond hatte sich hinter den Wolken versteckt, wollte diesem Specktakel nicht zu sehen. Die Luft roch förmlich nach Regen. Und in den nächsten Minuten entluden sich die Wolken und der Regen fiel auf die Straßen und Personen. Die meisten Leute waren ohnehin schon in ihren Wohnungen, kaum einer lief noch durch einen Park wie diesen.  
  
Doch für einige Personen zählte das nicht. Zu diesen gehörten unter anderem Aya Fujimiya und Yohji Kudou. Mehr oder weniger hatte sich Yohji während diesen Tages überreden lassen seinen Befehl endlich auszuführen.  
  
"Aya," begann er. "der eigentliche Grund, warum ich so sauer war, ist, dass ich dich geliebt habe. Du aber hast meine Gefühle nicht auch nur ansatzweise erwidert. Ich konnte dir es nicht verzeihen, als du dann sagtest 'Ich liebe dich.'"  
  
Die zwei Gestalten standen Arm in Arm im strömenden Regen, doch keiner von beiden schien dies auch nur zu bemerken. Die Tränen Ayas vermischten sich zum Teil mit dem Regen, der andere Teil wurde von Yohji weggeküsst.  
  
Er küsste Ayas Wangen, seine Augen, den Mund. Und wieder verfielen sie in dieses stumme Duell; keiner von ihnen wollte sich von dem Anderen lösen. Sie wussten, dass dies wahrscheinlich die letzte Möglichkeit war, um Gefühle auszutauschen.  
  
Stumm weinte Aya, er hatte damals die Anzeichen seines Geliebten nicht verstanden und er schall sich dafür, viel eher hätte er glücklich seien können. Doch er hatte sich nicht geöffnet. Es wäre nie zu dieser Situation gekommen, nie hätte er sich verabschieden müssen.  
  
Genauso leise weinte Yohji, in Anbetracht dessen, was nun folgen würde. Das leise Surren vernahm Aya nicht. Er bemerkte den Draht erst, als er in sein dünnes Fleisch schnitt. "Aya.warum hast du es. nicht eher gesagt?" Yohjis Stimme klang schrill und hysterisch.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in der Magengegend ließ Yohji zusammenschrecken. Er blickte an sein hinab. Aya hatte ihn sein Katana in den Körper gerammt. Kurzzeitig ließ Yohji den Draht ungespannt. "Es tut mir Leid.ich muss.dich mitnehmen. Das war mein Auftrag."  
  
Suchend wand Aya den Kopf und sah, was erwartet hatte: Crawford und Schuldig standen hinter ihm im Dunklen.  
  
Entsetzt stellte das auch Yohji fest. Die Person, der er wirklich vertraut hatte, hatte ihn verraten, umgebracht. Einen Auftrag von den Feinden angenommen, ihn ausgeführt, obwohl es für ihn selbst tödlich endete.  
  
Beide Gestalten sanken eng umschlungen zu Boden, blieben dort reglos liegen. Ob sie sich noch küssten, als sie sich gegenseitig getötet hatten, blieb in der Dunkelheit verborgen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Omi wachte auf, ein Albtraum. Einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr - zu sehr ängstigte ihn der Traum. Ein Traum voller Dunkelheit, Gefahr. Leise schlich er sich aus seinem Zimmer und öffnete die Tür zu Yohjis Zimmer. Ken war schon anwesend. Beide sahen zu dem schwarzen Briefumschlag, Omi öffnete ihn schließlich und gemeinsam lasen sie ihn. Nun hatten sie beide Ansichten jenes schicksalhaften Abends, an dem die Tragödie begonnen hatte. ~*~ Morgen würden sie erfahren, dass ihre Freunde nie wieder zurückkommen werden, dass das ehemalige 'Weiß' aufgelöst werden würde. * "Träume und Hoffnung. So etwas gibt es nicht in dieser Welt! Die Dunkelheit braucht kein Licht. Was jetzt ist, ist Wahrheit. Wer das nicht versteht sollte diese Welt besser verlassen."  
  
Zwei Liebende haben diese Welt verlassen, ob sie nun glücklicher sind?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eine tragische Geschichte," meinte Schuldig emotionslos. "Wirklich schade um diese Zwei. Wir hätten eine Menge Spaß haben können." "Zwei lästige Fliegen weniger. Lass uns gehen, Schuldig." Sagte Crawford genauso kühl und lächelte dabei.  
  
Der Deutsche öffnete eher unbewusst einen Link und seine gesamten Gedanken gingen auf Crawford über.  
  
'Ayas Aussage war falsch. Menschen haben Angst vor dem Tod. Warum? Weil sie über das die Kontrolle verlieren, was sie die ganze Zeit über kontrolliert haben: ihr Leben. Ein kluger Mann sagte einmal: 'Letztlich werden wir alle sterben. Leider können wir uns nicht aussuchen wie, aber wir können entscheiden wie wir dem Tod entgegentreten.' Jeder von uns muss sterben, aber wir können entscheiden, was wir mit der Zeit anfangen, die uns gegeben ist.  
  
Eine Form des Töten ist das Morden. Morden kann man aus Liebe und Hass, aus Eifersucht und Rache oder einfach nur aus Spaß. In diesem Fall war es wohl Hassliebe.'  
  
~*~*~*~Ende~*~*~*~  
  
Ich bin immer offen für Kommentare!  
  
Bye, Brad-san 


End file.
